1. Technical Field
The technical field is devices for use with scaled drawings particularly devices constructed like rulers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many past devices for use with scaled drawings were large and not simple to use. Furthermore, the circuitry and the buttons were complex requiring significant training time. Some of the devices utilized a ruler-type approach but had other shortcomings. For instance, they did not have a simple way to transfer between a mode of scale calculating to a mode of scale entering. In addition, their structure lacked useful designs such as a keypad, recessing the keypad to protect from impact damage, and having a groove along the bottom that could snag on paper scaling drawings. These scaling devices could also have trouble with scaling drawings that were distorted as they passed through electronic media. Therefore, many needs remain in this area.